Je t'aime
by Littlegleek
Summary: "Je plonge mon regard dans le sien. "Je t'aime. " Ça y est, je lui ai dit, enfin. Je lui ai avoué cet amour fou et hasardant que j'éprouve à son égard. "


Bonjour tout le monde ! Je poste un OS sur Klaine, encore une fois, mais cependant il est beaucoup moins triste. Même si le début ne donne pas cette sensation. J'espère que vous allez l'apprécier. Je m'excuse par avance si certaines fautes m'ont échappées et également pour la taille de cet OS qui, je vous l'accorde, n'est pas bien long.

Assez de bla-bla, je vous laisse lire tout ça !

(Les personnages de glee ne m'appartiennent pas)

* * *

PDV Blaine

**''Je t'aime''**. Ça y est, je lui ai dit, enfin. Ce n'est que trois mots simples, un sujet, un verbe et un pronom personnel. Ces mots, je les lui ai dits naturellement, comme une évidence, et je suis soulagé désormais. Heureux de lui avoir avoué ce que je ressens pour lui. Cet amour fou et hasardant que j'éprouve à son égard.

J'ai attendu le bon moment. Patienté pour rassembler le courage dont j'avais besoin, le courage suffisant.

Je guette sa réaction, mais il m'ignore. Je continue de le regarder, comme si à travers mes yeux, je pouvais lui transmettre ce message important. Mais l'attente en devient douloureuse. L'angoisse me gagne alors que je surveille les traits de son magnifique visage qui n'émettent aucune émotion. Peu à peu, mes espoirs s'évanouissent et tout s'effondre. Le monde qui jusqu'à présent me semblait bon et accueillant n'est plus qu'un espace hostile et inhospitalier. J'ai le sentiment d'être écrasé par ce rejet. Humilié d'avoir ainsi été mis à nu, d'avoir été pris pour un imbécile.

J'ai voulu faire le grand saut, mais désormais, j'ai la sensation de couler dans les profondeurs, les ténèbres les plus sombres, et je n'ai aucune bouée à disposition pour me venir en aide. Je l'observe une dernière fois, sondant son regard, essayant d'y détecter une quelconque émotion. Mais il reste neutre. Et cela en devient blessant, comme si je n'étais rien, que notre histoire n'était que mensonges et tromperies. Alors je m'éloigne de lui progressivement, laissant les larmes couler librement le long de mes joues.

Tout semble s'être effondré autour de moi. Alors que je marche, j'entends cette voix mélodieuse qui m'appelle, mais je n'ose pas me retourner de peur qu'il me rejette une seconde fois. Qu'il me dise ces mots qui font tant de mal à entendre. Je baisse la tête et me force de ne pas laisser des larmes supplémentaires troublées ma vue.

Je sens une main délicate s'enrouler autour de mon poignet. Des frissons me traversent ce qui me rend plus mal encore. Il me demande de relever les yeux, de le regarder et je cède immédiatement. Je plonge mon regard dans le sien. Quelque chose a changé dans celui-ci. Il est toujours magnifique et d'un bleu splendide, mais l'expression est différente. Elle n'est plus insensible, mais débordante d'un sentiment que je n'ose penser. Cela ressemble à de l'amour, mais ça n'en est peut-être pas, ce n'est sûrement que mon imagination qui me joue des tours.

Il s'excuse sans cesse, et soudain, je souris. J'ai l'impression de voler, de planer dans les cieux. Un sentiment de réconfort m'envahit ainsi que de joie, de bonheur infini. Dans son récit, il me l'a enfin dit, il m'aime aussi. Sortant de mes pensées, je remarque qu'il n'a toujours pas cessé son discours, et continue de me demander son pardon. Mes yeux tombent alors sur ses lèvres qui semblent quémander des baisers et sans attendre, je me penche pour les embrasser.

Je n'entends plus un son, plus rien ne compte. Il n'y a que lui et moi. Ses lèvres sur les miennes sont la sensation la plus agréable qu'il existe. Je sens ses doigts se poser sur ma nuque, intensifiant notre baiser. Celui-ci représente une promesse, celle de ne plus jamais se quitter. Je me sépare doucement de lui et souris. Ce à quoi il s'empresse de répondre par un sourire également. Il saisit ma main et d'un commun accord, nous partons en direction de notre appartement, ensemble.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu, j'espère qu'il vous a plu. Bien sur j'attends vos impressions avec impatience.

À la prochaine, zoubis

_Littlegleek_


End file.
